Twilestia Age of Dominance
by Snape's-sexy-pet
Summary: Warning the following story contains: violence, throat bulging, unrealistic penetration, Female to Futa, rape, light BDSM, mind rape, body modification, biting, blood play, choking, and very graphic language.


Twilestia: Age of Dominance

"Princesses come and go but my Queen will forever be kept in my earth pony heart, Forever will she be my beacon of light in the darkness of my shattered world. My Queen may rule with a firm hoof but keeping my disobedient self under her control with a fresh and painful orgasm always helps..." - Sun-Butt, The Disobedient Slave

By Heashfox and MistressBlood

**(About five years after Princess Twilight was banished to the Crystal Empire)**

It was a warm summer night in Canterlot, a bright full moon shone with silvery light through a clear night sky. The moon cast a playful light on the calm slumbering streets of the city filling it full of dancing shadows. A gentle breeze pushed bits of paper and grass clippings along the quiet dimly lit streets. It was a peaceful night in the capital city of Equestria, the only sound heard anywhere in the city was the soft hoof falls of a small group of cloaked ponies on their way to the castle.

Though the sky was clear the features of these three ponies were indistinguishable from the shadows of the deep hooded cloaks. The first of the three ponies paused in the middle of the deserted marketplace, though her companions stood taller than her the lead mare's aura radiated a dark authority that spoke of her true intentions.

"Have all of the guards been put in place for our little show?" The lead mare asked her two companions. "I don't want any of the Nightwing ponies getting hurt when they can be of use later."

"Worry not your Highness. I have seen to it personally. I even went to all of their houses and marked them all with the protection rune. None of our forces will harm the Nightwing Tribe unless you order it." One of the taller companions said, his voice rough and deep, before he bowed slightly.

"Have you seen to the problem of the castle guards? I don't want any surprises while I'm having my fun with _'her'_." The lead mare asked of the second companion.

"They are also taken care of. I have managed to put a minor compulsion charm on them. They will be compelled to leave the castle for a few hours. You should only have to deal with the guards in the throne room. Ten at the most, your Highness." The second companion said with dark intent in her voice.

"Good, my Captain and Vice Captain, you have done well and those that serve me well shall be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams." The lead mare told her two companions before she smiled at them. "Wait here and oversee the clean up operation in the city. Once the city is secured bring everypony to the castle for holding. In the morning we will see who is loyal and who will wear the collars of shame. I'm off to have my fun."

"Your will be done, your Highness." The two companions said in unison before they seemed to vanish from sight in a blur of speed and magic.

The now lone mare was always amazed by the 'Flash Step' her two subordinates used to execute her orders quickly. She gave a light laugh at her own musing over the magic used by the dragon pony tribe. One day she would have to learn some of those techniques and spells as she was the '_Element of Magic'_ so to speak. She turned from her stray thoughts and focused on the task before her. Soon she would confront the Rulers of Equestria over her birthright and the sins committed over a thousand years ago. In the end of it only one of three of them would be left standing... Finally it was time for the The Star to come full circle and confront the mare that had raised her and lied to her for the last thousand years, the anticipation of that moment was almost bitter sweet.

Elsewhere in Canterlot Castle the two princesses of Night and Day were holding a Lunar Court, though Celestia had to sit in just in case Luna were to lose herself again. The white alicorn had already had to bribe the last set of nobles from the previous Lunar Court that had pissed off Luna. Why they had made the insinuations that she was still Nightmare Moon was beyond Celestia. Never-the-less Luna shouldn't have responded with ordering them beheaded. Lately her dear sister had been rather moody and short tempered with everypony. Celestia was having a hard time figuring it out but it had something to do with all of the questions Luna and her new servant Night Starr were asking about the events before Luna's banishment. The both of them had been asking about and researching the subject over the last four and a half years.

Celestia had been worried about all of those questions since it could lead to Luna finding out the truth of the Nightmare Moon incident and the real reason why she had ordered Twilight to Ponyville to become the Element of Magic. No pony must ever learn of her secret shame or of the sins from a thousand years ago, especially Luna. Everything should be fine so long as Discord kept his mouth shut and Velvet did the same. Twilight Velvet was less of a problem than the chaotic draconequus as she could be reasoned with or just threatened into silence. Discord wasn't a problem now since no pony had seen him since the last fight he and Celestia had almost four years ago. But the crazed God of Chaos could still cause the Sun Goddess a problem or two if he decided to open his big mouth to Luna.

Celestia sighed as her thoughts shifted from her Discord problem back to a previous conversation she had with her sister about the younger Princess' inappropriate behavior as of late. She really would have to find time to educate Luna on the proper social protocols when dealing with unruly nobles. While the sum of money used to keep the nobles quiet was extremely small it was still rather irritating dealing with them. In the old days she would have just stripped them of their titles, lands, and wealth for such petty insults to the crown but now she had to be more lenient with the nobles to maintain a balance of power in Equestria. She never should have let go of so much of her power and control over the country after the Nightmare Moon incident but at the time she had little choice. It was give up some power or become a true tyrant.

Also it was a bit vexing to deal with a childish Luna who was still arguing about how fun beheading them would be for their _crimes_ against the Lunar crown. Though it always amused Celestia to hear her sister's rants about how fun it would be to take some of the idiotic nobles down to the dungeon for _playtime _with her precious guillotine, the times had changed sadly. If the nobles Luna had wanted to be rid of for the silly insults where some of the nobles still not under Celestia's total control the Sun mare would have allowed it. No it had been some of the nobles Celestia used on a regular bases to keep the laws and Equestria as a whole under her control, so they had to be appeased every now and then.

Use of the guillotine for public or private crimes was a medieval throw back to the early days in Equestrian history. It was used in a time when the three tribes used such cruel punishments for those who dared insult a royal or noble, it was hardly appropriate now a days, though Celestia was considering bringing it back. For the sake of the country and the white alicorn's sanity, such childish things were never allowed to happen no matter how much fun it would be to watch the nobles squirm for even a few precious moments.

The nobles droned on and on about one issue or another going back and forth which only helped to make the Lunar Princess angry and the Solar Princess tired of their petty squabbling. Many of the issues they put up for debate only seemed to serve them or their small select groups best interests and not Canterlot or Equestria or Celestia's interests as a whole. If this kept up eventually Celestia may just let Luna have her way, with just a few of them. It would be a good example of what happened to those few ponies who would dare commit extreme treason or at least that how she would spinning it once the executions were public knowledge.

Luna leaned over and looked at her sister closely with a foalish grin for a moment, "Hey Tia, why do we have to put up with all their petty squabbling right now?" Celestia looked at her with a huff because unlike Luna she knew what her duty held her too.

She squared her shoulders before answering, "Because Luna as I have told you many times before it is our royal duty and responsibility to the citizens of Equestria to listen to there concerns..." The Solar Princess huffed, "no matter how petty or small they may be to us." Celestia finished before turning back to the complaining nobles as Luna made some foalish gesture of disapproval to her answer.

Celestia stood and stomped her shod hoof loudly glaring down at the mob of nobles who were getting on her last nerve, "You will all be quiet and then my sister and I will hear your concerns one at a time. While we are listening to your concerns if even one of you speaks out of turn I will let Princess Luna have her way and reopen the royal dungeons for a few days."

All of the nobles grew quiet looked up at the slightly annoyed Solar Princess. It had been some time since Princess Celestia had showed her anger, no pony wanted to see it again. Many of the nobles standing there had been foals or not even born yet the last time it happened but knew well the stories told by grandparents and parents alike of Celestia's fury. None of the nobles knew of what Princess Luna had in store in the way of punishments in the royal dungeons nor did they want to find out first or second hoof. They did know that when it came to the Lunar Princess, Luna was a thousand years out of date, any of the punishments she would administer would be, old world, painful, and would leave long-lasting physical and psychological marks.

The nobles quickly gathered together and were murmuring amongst themselves trying to get in an order to be heard at court by the Princesses. In the middle of their smaller squabble the closed throne room doors slammed open scattering the on duty night guards in front of them. In the confusion caused by the sudden intrusion a cloaked figure walked into the room. As the mysterious pony crossed the throne room at a steady pace, the two outer door guards could be seen cowering in fear. The acrid smell of urine hung heavily in the warm air as the two guards shook in terror and whimpered. All of the nobles backed away from the approaching mystery pony moving closer to the throne, fear coloring their faces as the cloaked figure draw closer. A dark aura could be felt from the new pony in the room, an aura the radiated dominance and power without fear, compassion, or mercy. It was the aura of a leader of dark power the would not be denied their goals or future conquests no matter what they may be.

Two of the eight guards stationed around the room ran to their fallen comrades helping them get away from the cloaked pony before the other six motioned to their weapons. The four unicorn guards prepared attack spells, it was their duty to protect the Princesses and nobles of Equestria. The other four guards stationed in the room, all Nightwing ponies, prepared themselves to become a shield for the Princesses should they need to flee.

"We are armed and we will shoot if you do not leave this place or state your name and purpose for this intrusion on the Lunar Court." The head Lunar Guard yelled his fangs bared.

"**Celestia...We've come for you this night, you will bow before us and kiss our boot..."** The figured said in the Royal Canterlot voice like in the centuries past. **"The time has come for you to answer for your sins and return to us that which you have stolen!"**

The room fell silent as the nobles cowered in fear at the cloaked figure's words. Who could be so power as to challenge Princesses Celestia and Luna? What pony could have such power and presence to face two of the four most powerful beings in known existence without fear? The nobles had no idea but in front of them stood such a pony and she seemed resolute in her decision to conquer the rulers of Equestria. Both the Lunar and Solar Princesses stared in awe of the cloaked figure before them as signs of fear from the sheer presence and magical aura of the mysterious pony showed on their faces. The guards were visibly shaking and showing signs of fear and doubt about their chances against a pony powerful enough to make Celestia and Luna tremble in fear.

Celestia put on her bravest face as she approached the cloaked figure, "Stay your hooves my little ponies I will speak with our guest." She turned away again this time to address the cloaked figure. **"Who are you and what has made you come here to commit such a crime as to interrupt a Lunar Court and threaten the Rulers of Equestria in this profane way?"** Celestia questioned the figure as she stood in defiance of such a rude intrusion of her and Luna's personal court.

"**Who am I Celestia? Shouldn't you already know me, my dear mentor? Have you forgotten your greatest sin in your old age already?"**The figure said, her voice full of sarcasm as she questioned the Sun Princess.

Celestia looked hard at the cloaked figure and opened her mouth to speak, only one pony's name came to mind the one pony she felt deserved to hate her with all of her heart, the one pony she had failed in her long life.

"S-Sunset S-Shimmer... Can it be you, have you finally returned to me? If you have why have you come to me in such a hateful manner? Has our time apart made your heart this cruel?" She asked hopeful that her favorite student had returned to take her place. How she longed for the return of Sunset Shimmer especially after the incident with Twilight Sparkle and her friends, the former Elements of Harmony.

Luna didn't know who this pony by the name of Sunset Shimmer was but the Lunar Princess knew full well that this cloaked pony was not her. She suspected that Sunset Shimmer was the student that Celestia was grooming to take the Element of Magic originally or so the entries of a diary she and Nightmare had found several months ago had said. The presence and energy from the pony in the throne room was very familiar to her, she had felt the magical aura of this pony before though it was much stronger and darker now. Luna loved the darkness that was emitted from the figure and her pupils slowly changed to look more serpentine, _'This presence could only be one pony and I hope that she has not found him…'_ Luna thought to herself.

"_**Luna be wary of this pony, she is not the mare you once called friend. She has found her true father and now she is The Star. She knows truth of our sins from a thousand years. Be afraid of her power for she has no fear of us or Celestia and revenge is on her mind."**_ Nightmare Moon whispered to Luna in voice that shook with fear.

Luna paid little mind to her darker self's warning. At that moment she needed to know if the dark pony in front of her was the mare she once called friend and Celestia called student."Twilight Sparkle...? No, it couldn't be... Please don't let it be her Faust." The Lunar Princess whispered to herself looking at the cloaked figure curiously. She hoped and prayed that Twilight had not gone to the darkness like she had once so long ago. The lunar mare hoped and prayed that Twilight had not gotten a hold of a fragment of the original Tantibus that survived from its encounter with the Elements of Harmony. The other frighting thought was that the Tantibus Luna had created to haunt her dreams had escaped and consumed the heartbroken mare's soul while she was grieving for her lost friends. If that was the case Twilight might yet be saved, if in fact this intruder was Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Back when Luna had given herself over to her own darker nature it had ruined her reputation with everypony and ruined her chances to stay with her lover Sombra. Memory fragments of the night she had confronted Celestia about her plans to murder Sombra's children flashed before the Lunar Princess eyes. If Twilight was here now, bathed in the azure of darkness, that meant she knew the truth about her past and what Celestia had done a thousand years ago. If Twilight knew the full truth then she was here for revenge and everypony in Canterlot was in danger. The could only be one fate for any pony that stood in Twilight's way if had come into the full power of her darker nature, a death most cruel and foul.

Luna decided to move closer to get better grasp of the situation but stayed out of her sister's sight. This was fairly easy because most could not see around Celestia do to her height, let alone see around her generous flanks. If it was indeed Twilight Sparkle then Luna and Nightmare Moon might be the only things standing in the way of a long and painful death for Celestia.

"**YOU DARE EVEN MENTION THAT WHORE'S NAME IN MY PRESENCE!"** Twilight screamed using the Canterlot Voice to its full extent. The room shook violently at the amplified sound, stained glass windows threatened to break under the force of the vibration. All but the two princesses and the cloaked figure fell to the floor holding their ears and screaming in pain as blood ran from their mouths and nostrils.

Celestia gasped in fear at the sheer power of the cloaked figure, not many ponies or creatures had the power to shake the whole of the Canterlot throne room and render so many under her protective magic helpless. Who was this mysterious pony and what did she want?

"To even think I am _Sunset Shimmer_ let along call me by her name is unforgivable! How could you be so foalish? That two bit whore has no right to darken your doorstep let along mine! She deserves to just go and die in the hole I should have buried her in years ago when that no account talentless bitch stole my crown! As if I would ever be as useless as that lonesome slut in any form. She didn't even last a full week in my presence. That bitch broke after a day and a half and became completely useless to me even as a fuck toy. After a week I final grew bored with her and give the mindless animal to my new royal guards to use as they pleased. Even as an obedient fuck toy to them she become a useless piece of slave meat a short time after that. She's now the loyal blue collared pet of my new Captain and Vice Captain. They keep her as the lonesome mindless but obedient bitch in heat she truly is. Even that's to good for her in my opinion." Twilight informed Celestia with a hint of venom in her voice.

Celestia started shaking with sadness and regret as she lowered her head in shame. No, it had finally come to this, her greatest sin was not the lost of Sunset Shimmer but not killing Twilight Sparkle as a filly over a thousand years ago. The one mistake that Celestia thought she had rectified by raising the dark souled filly to be a loving tolerant mare. But in front of her now was the result of two mistakes she had made. The first being in not killing Twilight and the second in thinking that she could have stop Twilight from realizing who truly was by loving her like a daughter.

"If you're not Sunset Shimmer then you can only be one other... T-Twilight S-Sparkle..."Celestia now lamented her decisions over the years concerning Twilight but in her heart she would once again try to save the hateful mare in front of her for the sake the promise she made of Twilight Velvet and to prevent war with dragon ponies to the south.

"Finally you say our name, but you say it with such shame and fear Celestia. Are you not happy to see us again?" Twilight asked with dark smile crossing her face the use of the royal we returning to her calmer speech pattern.

The Solar Princess looked up at the figure and with pleading eyes. All she saw in her former student's light purple eyes was a gleaming dark malice and the thirst for vengeance and in a way she did deserve to have it. Celestia couldn't allow that even if it would make the two of them even after what happened after Twilight and her brother were born. "Please Twilight tell me this is just a cruel misunderstanding... that you're just lashing out because what happened between us that night? Please tell me you have not fallen into the darkness? Don't make me have to fight you..." The white mare begged as she fell to tears.

Twilight's black colored cloak faded into mist that rolled away from her body along the floor revealing her much taller and confident form. Twilight was clad in a dull silver breastplate the bore a amethyst stone in the shape of her cutie mark, she wore flank plates that bore amethyst cutie mark stones. All four of her hooves and for legs were covered by heavy armored boots and upon her head sat a helmet similar to the one worn by Nightmare Moon but with one noticeable change. On the front of the helmet were Twilight's horn threaded through it was large crown piece that held a large shard of dark amethyst crystal, the symbol of the former Crystal Empire. The lavender alicorn was infused with the darkest of magic that only the Lunar Princess had tasted once before, long ago when the Crystal Empire fell. Both Luna and Celestia gasped at the sight of the youngest alicorn Princess, she had changed greatly. Gone was the innocent, sweet and naive young mare that both Luna and Celestia had come to know so well. Now in her place stood a true warrior princess. The Princess that stood before the Lunar Court was here to claim the nation that was stolen from her and set right a thousand plus years of injustice, after she had her fun of course.

Twilight remained motionless, impassively staring at both Celestia and Luna, not an emotion or her true motives showed on her face. The royal sisters knew well why Twilight had become the fearsome Princess standing before them and now it was time for Celestia's Requiem to play out. Twilight remained rooted in place like a statue letting Celestia and Luna eyes drink in the power she had gained in such a short time. She was no longer Celestia's puppet and just stared at the white alicorn, as if her cold eyes were boring deep into Celestia's very core.

It would have been too quick to see with the power she possessed, but Twilight turned her head and looked at the dazed guards. "Get out and take those noble cowards with you and if you value your lives you will not return until summoned." She sneered before going back to her statuesque position as the guards nodded quickly rushing everypony out. Once the guards and nobles were gone Twilight slammed the doors shut and locked them with her magic.

"You will do well to listen to our words Celestia, we are not to be taken lightly this night. We are not the naive little filly you instructed years ago. We have learned much in our time apart from you. Your lessons left out so much of the injustice, lies, and deceits you masqueraded as truths, justice, and honor for the last thousand years all to keep your hold on Equestria."

Celestia just looked at her former student and the tears of before started anew. She cried for what was lost so long ago due to a single mistake she had made by sending Twilight away in her time of grief. Celestia wished she had taken the time to explain what loss really meant for immortal beings like alicorns to Twilight years ago. She wished she hadn't rejected Twilight that night she had come to her chambers wanting the comfort of another, the touch of somepony that she thought loved her. Celestia knew she had made many mistakes with her student but she never thought that a single mistake no matter how big would have pushed Twilight to turn into a Dark Alicorn.

"Twilight you know that alicorns will always live longer than most _'other'_ races... loss is inevitable. Please try to understand that I never would have thought that your friends would all die like they did. I never would have sent you to Ponyville if I would have known that the Elements of Harmony would cause them so much suffering in the end. Try to understand that if I had known I would have found another way. Please believe that." Celestia explained tried to keep her tears back and her voice from cracking.

"You think this is about loss? You think that this is about what was taken from us as far as our friends are concerned? This has nothing to do with loss do to the fact we will outlive most races of creatures that crawl through the dirt and shadows hiding from the powerful beings that are their masters. No this is about what you did to us long ago and about what you stole from the very ponies you claim to protect." Twilight seemed cheery and angry at the same time as spoke while she moved closer to Celestia, right into her personal space. The younger alicorn raised her muzzle and made Celestia look into her eyes using magic to lift her chin. "You will meet our eyes when we speak to you, you are ours now. Before this night is done you will knew why we have come and what you have done to anger us so." Twilight told Celestia in a commanding tone.

The younger alicorn's horn lit with a dark red glow as her magic come forth and soon there was a soft pop as a riding crop appeared inches from Twilight's side unseen by Celestia and Luna. Soon she would use her new toy on the flank of her former teacher, to teach the older mare so many new lessons in pain and pleasure.

Luna had been ignored before she had even suffered through the indignity of of being talked at and not too by many ponies beneath her station but this shit was taking it a bit too far. Twilight was blatantly ignoring her and using the royal "we" form of speech as a mockery to the crown. Luna was now fed up with both Celestia's lies and Twilight's dark behavior and she would no longer stand for being ignored especially by the two ponies that she held dear.

"Twilight do you seriously you think that you can control the throne of Equestria with just some dark power you happened into just a few years ago? It will take more just this dark bravado to command a country and its people, in that respect your but a filly compared to us. It will take more than just the use of the Royal Canterlot voice to control all of Equestria." Luna huffed and moved closer to Twilight trying to get her attention away from Celestia in the hopes her sister would recover enough to escape for a short time.

While she felt Twilight was justified in some of her anger towards Celestia, especially after the truth she had uncovered about Twilight and her true father hidden by lies carefully crafted by Celestia, this whole display was out of line. If Twilight kept going down this dark path she would become the next Nightmare Moon or worse. Celestia and Twilight Velvet, for their part in the whole thing, deserved to be punished for the lies of the last thousand years but the rest of Equestria was innocent of any wrong doing. Luna aimed to see that the rest of the country was spared Twilight's wrath and that Celestia survived the punishment owed to her.

Twilight just turned her head slightly to the midnight blue alicorn as she approached and blinked a few times before smiling darkly. "We hold you in high regard dear Luna and we do not wish offend the powerful Nightmare Moon but get out of here now, because we do not wish to destroy either of you. This is a matter that must be settled between us and our former mentor. We will end you dear Luna and Nightmare Moon, if you interfere with us and our brand of justice again." Twilight told Luna with no emotion in her voice before she turned back to Celestia and forcefully pulled the stunned alicorn down into a kiss.

A shocked and still heartbroken Celestia was too weak willed to even put up a fight against the forceful, passionate embrace of her former student so she just succumbed and started to kiss back. This made Luna go slack jawed at the gall her sister had to submit to such disgusting and perverse acts. The Night Princess backed away in horror while still looking at the two other alicorns swapping spit. As she backed away trying to figure out what to do the thing the Night Princess had yet to notice was an open trap door she was headed for. The trap door led to the former dungeon used for torturing slaves, but was now Luna's playroom as she called it.

Luna hadn't seen Twilight open the trap door with her magic nor did she know that Twilight had foreseen her disgusted reaction to the forced kiss that the younger alicorn was giving Celestia. All of this added up to Luna stepping backward right into the open door. She stumbled as her hoof had no footing to catch her weight, moments later she was falling down the stairs into the darkest part of the castle dungeons where only the old torture and slave chambers were, her fate unknown. Moments after Luna fell with small scream the door slammed shut and locked itself.

Twilight pulled back and chuckled softly, "Already giving into my whims dear Celestia and here I thought you were going to at least give me a bit of a fight before I had to use this." she held up the crop with her magic and smirked at her dazed ex-mentor before drawing the end of it across her cheek with a smirk. "What did I say about meeting my eyes Celestia?" She purred with a half growl.

Celestia snapped out of her daze and stood tall, "Stop this at once young lady…" Celestia said her voice soft and loving but still loud and authoritative, much like a teacher. "Twilight this isn't like you, I know what I did was wrong but you must believe that I felt it was best for you to mourn your friends alone…"

"You stupid, stupid mare do you really think this is about my grief over the loss of my friends. They were weaklings who weren't able to stay strong in the face of real power. You showed me that the power of friendship is nothing when compared to true power." Twilight laughed looking crazed for a few moments before her face became cold and serious, "do you truly think that I do not understand loss? I no longer grieve for my friends for they are in a far better place now. They are away from you and your lies that caused them so much suffering in their final days. This isn't about my grief; this is about you, Celestia. This is about what you have denied me so many times. This is about what you wanted to do to me when I just an innocent filly freshly born in this world, what you did to my poor lost brother. This is about what you did to both my mother and father because of the love, no matter how fleeting it was, they shared which led to my birth." She licked her lips and moved closer running her crop over the taller mare's neck as she walked by.

"What are you talking about Twilight? What do you mean? I've denied you nothing over the years, in fact I gave you everything and in some situations more than I should have. I've treated you like a daughter and sometimes you were even my best friend…" Celestia looked into Twilight's eyes before she passed by and shivered when the crop brushed her neck making her go tense. "As for your mother she never loved the stallion that sired you. She was forced to do that against her will and I begged her to not continue the pregnancy because of how it happened. She flat out refused me, she loved you so much that she couldn't bare the thought of killing you,. Velvet felt she had to give birth to you since you never asked to be sired in such a vile manner. Your sire was a heartless monster and what he did to your mother was plain evil, so how you could blame anypony for wanting her to terminate a pregnancy created in a such a manner?"

Twilight stared at Celestia with hate filled eyes before she brought the crop down hard on her flank in several quick and forceful slaps. This rapid succession of strikes caused the unprepared white mare to jump and cry out in pain before she spun around to face Twilight with fury in her eyes.

"First off never speak ill of my father ever again. He isn't a heartless monster like you who would smile sickening lies to my face while hating me the whole time behind my back. Second, you where the one that sent my mother to the Frozen North with the intention of having her sleeping with my father so don't fain ignorance of how my mother got pregnant when you damn well know how it happened." Twilight pointed out as she waved the crop in front of Celestia's face before continuing with her earlier point. "As to what you said before you rudely defamed my father and mother's good names with lies and slander, you did give a great deal as I grew up. Yes, you gave me everything except what I wanted and needed and that was you… Celestia. Growing up you always kept me at a certain distance, close but not truly loved by you. I did everything I could to get your true love but you never gave it to me, never. When I need the comfort of some pony I loved, you pushed me away, when I told you I loved and had been in love with you for some time you denied my feelings. When I come to you in the night broken and filled with pain and tears and asked you to make love to me, heal my broken heart you just sent me away." Twilight told Celestia as she circled the taller alicorn as if to size her up before she met her eyes again as the crop floated close by.

Before Celestia could react Twilight smirked and with a quick flick of her magic the crop came down hard on Celestia's plot, enough to give a warning of more to come. Celestia jumped almost tearing up at the sting of having her plot swatted hard by the crop, she had finally reached her boiling point and enough was enough. She would no longer tolerate Twilight's bad behavior. Showing up with the dark regalia, interrupting Lunar Court, terrifying the nobles and forcefully kissing her was bad enough and now swatting her plot! No pony swats the royal plot for any reason. Celestia was going to put a stop to this right here and now.

"**Enough Twilight 'Nebula' Sparkle I will not have you or anypony else disrespecting me so, you will cease this fanciful display of bravado at once!**" Celestia yelled at her once faithful former student and ex-friend. "You are a Princess just as I am; we act with dignity and decorum, which is what it means to be a Princess of Equestria. I told you then as I will tell you now, you and I can never be intimate no matter what feelings exist or existed between us. We are Princesses, our little ponies come first and what we want comes last if at all. I don't love you like that nor will I ever love you like that so giving my body to you would have been meaningless and cause you more harm in the long run than helping you get over your own grief."

Twilight just laughed and looked into Celestia's eyes, "Do you really think I give a damn about what those stupid nobles think? Do you really think I care about what any of those common ponies have to say about me? They are nothing compared to what I have become and what I will become in the future." She looks at Celestia and smirks darkly. "Yes I knew that you didn't love me but I didn't care because I loved you. I have always loved you even though deep down in my heart I knew you hated me, that you despised the very ground that I walked on. At the time I needed the comfort of somepony close to me, to help me put out the growing fires of self hatred in my heart and I thought that somepony would be you. But turns out your hatred for me was far too great to help with any of that. When you pushed me away that night you sealed your own fate and forced me down the path to the truth of my birthright, the path to my true power."

"What are you talking about? True power? Birthright? Twilight, please what ever dark powers you have been dealing with they are a lie and you're not meant for such darkness. Please my little pony come back to the light, all can be forgiven." Celestia begged the younger Princess.

"Ha, ha, ha, you speak of my powers being cast in lies when you have been lying to me and the whole of the Equestria for over a thousand years." Twilight chuckled at Celestia's pleas. "You have kept a lot secrets from me Celestia, a lot of very big secrets indeed. You never told me that my 'father', the stallion who raised me, was not actually my true father." She growled softly and advanced on the white alicorn. The lavender alicorn's irises glowing as the pupil becoming a reptilian like slit. The sclera of her eyes turned darker clouding over with dark power becoming like a bottomless pit of black.

Celestia backed away from Twilight, she was scared now. Gone was the authority she once had only moments before, now she was a scared filly backing away from danger, looking for her mother and father to save her. "You were never to know about him, and how did you find out that King Sombra was your father? We had him locked away just after your mother had given birth to you… Luna and I did it to protect you and your mother. Sombra was a mad stallion he was going to use you as a weapon."

"A weapon? Is that the best lie you have left Celestia? Do you really think you could keep a father from his daughter? A daughter from knowing the true stallion whom gave part of his essence to give her life? I have seen the truth that was hidden in the past. I saw your corruption, the way you manipulated Luna back then. I saw the sickeningly sweet lies my mother told my father on your orders and how you threw my mother away when you found out about her being pregnant with me. I saw into the past and with my own eyes and witnessed how you were going plunge a dagger in my little foal chest ending me and my claim to the throne of the Crystal Empire. Yes, Celestia, my TRUE father found me and he has given me the whole truth. Unlike you, my father did not lie." Twilight growled and her eyes flashed before she raised the crop in her magic and brought it down on Celestia's side hard.

The sheer force blow was more than enough to unbalance the taller Alicorn making her fall to the floor in a heap. Once again the white mare cried out from pain and tried to ignore the lingering warm sting from the swats she had already received on top of the new one. Celestia had to look up to met Twilight's dark gaze, the white alicorn's eyes were full of fear as she wondered what would happen next.

"Yes Celestia I know all about my father the dear King Sombra but that shouldn't concern you right now. What should concern you is what I want from you and what I'm going to do to you. The one thing I've wanted from you for so long, the one thing you never gave me. Yes the one thing you have guarded for so long from every pony trying to worship you, the one thing I will take from you now as often as I like in the coming days, your body."

Celestia cowered in terror at Twilight's sexual implications. Fear clawed at her mind and she tried to back away as best she could though being on the floor and having a huge plot hindered her movements. Twilight's horn glowed bright red much like her father's before firing a pure beam of dark magic directly at Celestia's horn making a solid obsidian ring appear around its base.

Celestia immediately tried to cast a teleportation spell but it failed and seconds later she felt a wave of arousal wash over her causing her to moan slightly. Celestia soon came to realization that the obsidian ring did not only stop her magic but used the same arcane energies it stopped to send an arousing spike of pleasure straight to her sore hindquarters making her moan. Celestia in her panic and fear tried to use a much stronger spell in a vain attempt to get away. She looked at Twilight and glared before trying to cast a power force beam spell to throw the advancing alicorn back in an attempt to give herself some space and time to come up with a plan.

Since the spell was so much stronger than the first spell she tried to use the burst of arousal was even stronger than the one before it. The burst of sexual pleasure was so strong that it not only did it make Celestia moan loudly against her will it also pushed her over the edge into a huge orgasm. The white mare crashed to the floor on her side in the throes of a powerful orgasm as she tired to catch her breath. Her limbs felt like jelly and her breath came out in short pants as she laid there completely helpless her back legs spread apart and her marehood dripping wet.

"Silly little toy, do you really think I would let you get away with using even the smallest bit of magic, without punishment of course?" Twilight asked as she bent down and ran her tongue over Celestia's horn sucking on the very tip with a growl. This only severed to heighten Celestia's arousal making her legs quiver as she let out another moan, her wings going completely stiff and out from her body across the floor as she rolled onto her back.

Twilight slowly stood up then started to undue all four of the ties on each of her boots using her magic, soon all four boots floated off to the side held in a red glow as she trailed a polished hoof slowly down Celestia's neck towards her chest. "Oh how I've longed to pleasure this body, to see it held in the sweet agony of intense pleasure that only I can give it."

Celestia slowly lets out a soft moan, "Twilight p-please please stop t-this, w-we mustn't…" The white mare moaned again and feebly tried to push Twilight away.

Twilight smirks at her little alicorn slut, she could never get away not now, her body was too aroused to be of any use in escape. But as a precaution Twilight summoned shackles which wrapped themselves around all four of Celestia's legs keeping her pinned to the floor spread eagle. Even her tail was kept from hiding her still wet and winking marehood.

"There we go, now I can have some play time without fear of my toy getting away…" She smirked at her and slowly brought herself down to straddle Celestia being careful of her wings.

Celestia was still trying to slow her breathing, she desperately tried to calm her pleasure racked body as she tried to formulate a plan of escape. "Why Twilight, why did you have to go and betray me like this?" Celestia whispered her voice hoarse with pleasure.

"Betrayed you? No, Celestia it was you who hath betrayed me. You told lies me to my face while hiding the truth of my father, my birthright, and the horrors you brought to Equestria and the Frozen North. Yet you dare speak to me of my betrayal of you?" She laughed bitterly in the face of Celestia.

"This isn't the true you, this is Sombra controlling you Twilight, p-please s-stop. Let me go, let me help you. Together we can beat him, beat your father..." Twilight stopped Celestia's words with her dark laughter before she glared down at the white alicorn.

Twilight's horn glowing dark crimson as she summoned her crop once again from off the floor, "You really think that I would let myself be controlled after what you did to me? Well if you think that I'm being controlled by my father then you are wrong. Just like you were wrong about who truly had Luna's loyalty a thousand years ago." Twilight said bitterly as she stood up and this time she stepped directly onto Celestia's left wing as hard as she could before she moved down between Celestia's legs. Once she was between the older mare's legs she pushing them as far apart as they would go which made the shackles tighten.

Normally in a situation like this Celestia wouldn't have screamed, never would she give her foe the satisfaction of hearing her in pain. But in her state of extreme arousal and the pain in her left wing from joints being crushed under the brutal force of Twilight's hooves coupled with the pain from her hips bearing near the point of dislocating she let out a heart wrenching scream that echoed around the throne room.

"That's your punishment for talking out of turn bitch. Learn your place and I may even reward you." Twilight told her pet as she drew closer to her wet quivering mound. "Oh yes the sweet prize I have longed for since I came of age. Now I will _finally_ taste what is mine!" Twilight whispered softly blowing her hot breath over Celestia's big juicy clit. She smirked darkly as the mare wiggled and squirmed to get away from the warm attention.

Celestia's breath was caught in her throat as she felt the warm wet sensation of Twilight's tongue snake across her quivering pussy as two hooves pulled her lips open giving the younger mare access to the older mare's inner pink love tunnel. The sudden spike of pleasure had Celestia's mind going blank as her legs kicked uselessly. It had been so, so long since the last time she had felt pleasure of any kind, even if the pleasure she felt now was unwanted. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't she have shared an intimate moment like this with someone she loved like Luna or Sunset Shimmer? Even Chrysalis or that chaotic asshole Discord would be preferred over Twilight or her no good slime of a father Sombra.

Twilight could feel Celestia trying to resist the intense pleasure she was giving her, the ring around her horn intensified all of the pleasure that ran through the mare's body tenfold. It was maddening game of cat and mouse to see if Celestia would go mad or cum first, either way was good for Twilight. When it seemed that Celestia had gotten use to Twilight's tentative probing she let out a betraying moan. "P-Please Mistress...Give me more?"

"Oh giving up already huh, whore? Here I thought you would fight me just a bit more..." Twilight remarked with a light playful tone. "Tell me slut what do you want more of?" Twilight asked as before she run her tongue over the moaning mare's clit roughly.

"Please Mistress, lick me more... make me scream, make me cum!" Celestia pleaded as her body betrayed her heart's true feelings. She wanted to cum, part of her want to be used until she passed out. Celestia knew that those words and feelings could only be coming from one source deep within her mind. Her darker half Molestia must have gotten loose from the mental prison Celestia kept her in while she was distracted by Twilight and the pain the younger alicorn had inflicted to her form.

Molestia was the darker side of Celestia born in the sun mare's mind after the Elements of Harmony were first used by Celestia and Luna. Molestia and Nightmare Moon were the by products of the darkness inside of both Celestia and Luna created by the elements to bring balance inside of the two alicorn. Unfortunately this did not happen do to Luna's inexperience and Celestia's overzealous nature and drive to defeat Discord. The two alter egos were supposed to fuse with and balance out the royal sisters making complete harmonious beings compose of both light and darkness. The exact opposite happened and the two shadow aspects manifested as complete and opposite personalities within the two sisters. It had been Molestia, whom often refers to herself as Molly, who wanted power over all of Equestria and the Frozen North and had been the dark voice whispering in the back of Celestia's mind to go after it as it was her right to have it. It had also been Molestia's suggestion to use Twilight Velvet to make Sombra betray Luna.

"_**Oh give in, if you don't Twilight's going to kill you and between us, I don't want to die before she fucks me... or should I say us?"**_ Molestia hissed to Celestia as she fought her for control of their shared form.

"_Do you think I care what you want Molly? This body is mine, not your play toy. It's all your fault were in this mess. If you hadn't suggested using our beloved Velvet to get Luna back from Sombra, Twilight would have never been born. I will not submit to your desires any longer or this vile treatment or her, I will not be used in this manner by anypony!"_ Celestia mentally shot back as she tried to fight off her darker half and the feeling of sexual bliss filling her body and mind.

"Good fuck beast you have learned your place but you will cum when I say so. That won't be until I have fucked you good and hard." Twilight told her fuck toy as she picked up the discarded Riding Crop of Bitch Handling from earlier and brought it close to Celestia's wet hole. Seconds later the flat leather end plunged in the wet hole with one quick thrust. Celestia screamed in sheer pleasure at having her tight cunt filled after so long a wait, but it still wasn't enough. She needed more, so much more...

Twilight could see that her bitch was wet enough to be mounted so now it was time to reveal her next surprise. "It's time now whore for you to pleasure your Mistress with that slutty mouth of yours." Twilight said with a sultry tone before her horn glowed crimson with magic and her armor slowly started to dissolve into a red mist.

As the mist rolled away it revealed more of her toned body leaving her only in an amethyst encrusted circlet. Celestia was greeted with the sight of her new Mistress' lithe naked form. She had seen Twilight naked before when they had bathed together, when Twilight had been a filly when she first became her personal protégée. She had even seen Twilight in a more sexual manner the night she rejected her sexual advances. But now this was completely different from all of those previous times. Twilight was so much more than a filly now, she was so much more than a naive lust struck young mare who was grieving over lost companions. Twilight had become a full grown sexy mare now, the younger alicorn's body was so attractive to Celestia's more base and carnal mind. She wanted to touch her, to please her, to be used by her until she was broken and enslaved to Twilight's every desires. This would be her punishment for her sins or at least part of her was ready to do just that.

"_Molly no! We can't give into her, I won't give into her again. Regardless of what we did in the past it was all for the good of Equestria. To give ourselves over to Twilight now would end all of the happiness and prosperity we have created and maintained for the last thousand years. Don't do this I beg you, help me fight her and end the madness like we wanted too back when she was a filly." _Celestia yelled to her darker self in the great confines of her mind.

"_**Do you think I care what you want now Celestia? You had your chance to stop this that night she came to you and offered her young flesh to you. I urged you to take her, to break her will, to enslave her to your desires. All of that was so she would never think of raising hoof against you even if she found out the truth of who she really was. You refused because she was the bastard daughter of a dark unicorn. There was no way you sully yourself with likes of her. You even said a common whore would be better and preferred over Twilight Sparkle. So this is our punishment for that mistake. The last **__**MISTAKE**__** I'm willing to let you make on our behalf because your stupid pride. I've already given into her, I want her and I need her more than you could know. This is how we will atone for our sins."**_ Molly replied after having taken control of the body for the most part.

"Now for your reward my dear little pet..." Twilight said softly as her eyes glowed bright crimson. Soon dark magic filled her body and just above her pussy a small lump appeared then formed into the shape of a stallion's cock head. In seconds the cock head was pushed forward by a thickening shaft as a sheath for it formed, just behind the sheath a very large scrotum filled with two grapefruit sized testicles appearing seconds later. Once all the parts of her new sexual anatomy were formed in their proper places Twilight reached under herself and began to slowly stroke her new appendage to it full size. After a minute or so of stroking, which caused Twilight to moan the whole time, her cock reached its full length of thirty inches and was six inches in girth at the base.

"My eyes are not the only thing that transformed when I found out about my true self. Do you like your reward fuck toy? Even if you don't like it that won't matter as you will soon be swallowing most of it. Open your mouth bitch and say ahh..." Twilight told Celestia as she aimed her massive fuck stick at the mare's slightly open mouth. "Remember fuck slut if I feel teeth you die!"

Celestia drooled at the sight of her new Mistress' cock, it was the largest she had ever seen even on a stallion. It was even larger than Big Macintosh or his grandson Big Macintosh the III, and they both truly did have a fifth legs. Celestia couldn't wait to choke down the massive tower of stallion meat. She nearly fainted when Twilight slammed the first fifteen inches into her mouth and throat and seconds later several more inches followed. She felt her jaw stretch further than it had ever been stretched, even when she had been forced to go down on stallions a little over two thousand years ago. Her throat bulged obscenely from the sheer girth of the cock that was pummeling her throat. Celestia's eyes bulged slightly wet with tears making her mascara running down her puffy white cheeks.

Twilight was in heaven at the vise like feeling of her whore's tight, warm, wet throat wrapped around her iron rod. She never knew having a cock could feel so damn good. She now wished her father would have found her years earlier so could have enjoyed all of her friends like this as well, especially Rarity and Fluttershy. Twilight let her tongue hang for the side of her mouth as she lost herself in the feeling of roughly fucking Celestia's throat. She could do this for hours on end but she would only settle for an hour, there were many others things that she would have to do to her pet to get her ready for her final reward.

It was a half hour into Celestia's throat fucking session when Twilight hilted in Celestia's throat, her balls resting comfortably on Celestia's face. Twilight held this position for several minutes, just enjoying the tense squeezing her fuck toy's throat was giving her. It was a full minute later that she realized that her toy was suffocating and pulled back, "Oh mustn't forget to give our toy air. Oh look at yourself Twilight you just got your toy and you were about to break it. Although a broken toy wouldn't be so bad if it were still usable..." She giggled to herself smirking at Celestia's dazed look as the mare writhed there gagging and choking for air.

Once Celestia was done with her coughing and sputtering theatrics, it wasn't like Twilight had slammed it all in at once, Twilight tapped her toy on the end of the nose with the head of her cock "You done now fuck beast?" Twilight asked before laying her cock across Celestia's snout and waiting for her reply.

When Celestia just kept panting and didn't answer Twilight's question, this infuriated the younger alicorn causing her to slap the panting white mare across the face with her giant cock extremely hard. "**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ANSWER ME QUICKLY WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION CELESTIA…**" Twilight cock slapped the white mare again making the mare's head turn to the side hard from the force. Before Celestia could recover she felt the brutal force of two more cock slaps break across her face. She was soon met with the angry face of her new Mistress.

"B-But M-M-Mistress I couldn't breathe…" Celestia whispered her voice hoarse from how brutally Twilight had fucked her throat raw and from being cock slapped several times. The four slaps were sure to leave dark bruises that would show through Celestia's trashed white fur in a few hours.

"I don't fucking believe you cum slut! You lying little whore get the fuck up, **NOW**!" Twilight snarled as she pulled Celestia up from the floor by her mane. Twilight yanked Celestia up so forcefully and quickly that it shattered the obsidian cuffs binding the white mare. She held Celestia up by her mane and watched the white mare beg for mercy for a bit before yanking her over towards the throne. Once there Twilight forced her toy down until she was bent over the armrest of the stone chair with her tail and ass in the air. She grabbed Celestia's tail in her left hoof at base before her crimson magic sliced through it cutting it off a foot behind her hoof. What was left of her tail immediately turned a sparkling pink as if it had lost all of its magic.

Once Twilight had sliced off Celestia's tail she gripped the back of her head roughly with her right hoof as her left yanked back her mane. Seconds later crimson magic slicing through it as Twilight cast away the excess away, what little bit of her mane that was left immediately turned a sparkling pink as well.

"I was going to let you have some dignity as my new toy but since you won't answer me in the proper amount of time cunt, I will take it all just to show what a fuck beast you really should look like." Twilight immediately stripped Celestia of her regalia casting it into a far corner away from them. Next she gripped Celestia's broken wing roughly and stared down at her captive wickedly, "Such beautiful and delicate wings…**Too bad you're not keeping them!**" Twilight yelled, then with a sharp twist of her hoof Twilight dislocated the broken wing at her shoulder before pulling as hard as she could.

Celestia screamed as legs kicked fruitlessly under her as Twilight tore her wing from her body. Twilight's horn lit crimson seconds later and Celestia felt hot flames lick across the section of her back where her left wing had been moments earlier. Again the former Princess of Equestria screamed in agony, "You're screaming Celestia, which must mean your throat must feel better I assume?" Twilight asked sarcastically.

"**YOU EVIL BITCH, YOU JUST RIPPED OFF MY FUCKING WING! YOU FUCKING CRUEL SADISTIC WHORE, OF COURSE THAT'S WHY I'M SCREAMING…**" Celestia yelled in fury then looked over her shoulder at the amputated appendage and cried out loudly as her body winced in pain because Twilight was still holding the fire to her stumped wing. Twilight's eyes narrowed in rage, how dare her toy talk back to her in such a disrespectful manner, she would show Celestia who the new ruler of Equestria was.

Pointing her horn towards Celestia's other wing Twilight casts the bone shattering curse but centered it on just her main wing joints. Celestia's echoing screams filled the throne room as well as the horrible sound of her wing bones shattering. It became a symphony of the best kind of personal pain mixed with dark laughter, a true testament to Twilight's more sick, twisted, and vengeful nature. This went on for several minutes as each bone one after the other in turn destroyed itself and as this happened Twilight would lick the tears from Celestia's cheek and laugh darkly. Oh how the dark alicorn loved to taste Celestia's sweet salty misery.

"Mhmm, your sweet salty pain sustains me." Twilight chuckled before licking more tears from Celestia's cheek. This act of sadistic mutilation was made all the worse by the fact Twilight forcibly mounted Celestia, but it was her tight ass that was the subject of Twilight's base desires. She going to claim all of Celestia's body for herself one hole at a time. With each hard and deep thrust Twilight added to Celestia's pain and her own pleasure. It wasn't long before Twilight moaned loudly in Celestia's face as she filled her belly with thick ropes of hot spunk.

Seconds later Celestia cried out in both pain and pleasure as she too came violently, cum spilling down her thighs, a display of shame and wanton masochistic lust. She whimpered and spasmed in agony as Twilight pulled free of her gaping ass, which had been virginal up to this moment, as blood and thick rivers of cum poured from her still twitching and ruined hole. Twilight smirked as she wiped her cock on Celestia's back stepping back a bit and continued to watch her curse works its dark magic.

Once all the joints in the wing had destroyed themselves the curse moved to the others bones in the wing until they too had been destroyed, crumbling into dust while leaving the muscles and tendons fine, although they did just rolled and bunched up, without any bones to attach to keep them taunt they were just overly tight fleshy cords. Twilight gripped what was left of the once beautiful wing and toyed with the floppy useless thing lightly. "You know what, maybe I will let you keep this one wing. It is so beautiful… even if is completely useless."

Celestia turned her tear stained face to look at Twilight with a look pleading for mercy. "Please Mistress have mercy I beg you. Please don't hurt me anymore, I'll be good. I'll obey…" Twilight had a fake look of sympathy on her face as she leaned close and began stroking Celestia's cheek as if apologizing. How her pet had just suffered and was now begging for mercy, it was so sweet but it wasn't going stop what Twilight had in store for her former teacher.

When Celestia thought she was safe, that there would be no more pain, Twilight sank her now sharp teeth deep into the wing where it connected to the mare's back. Celestia screamed in agony as Twilight violently bit through the thick cords of flesh tearing the wing away with her teeth. Celestia once again painted the room with sounds of her horrid pain as the destroyed wing was torn from her body. Twilight spit out what was left of the wing as she savored the taste of Celestia's sweet blood, some of which dripped down her throat onto her chest. The twisted alicorn leaned over Celestia licking and sucking on the wound gathering more of the white mare's blood. Once her mouth was full Twilight pulled Celestia up and kissed her deeply making the mare taste her own blood and pain. Once Celestia's face was messy with blood and the white mare was coughing hard, almost retching at the taste of her own blood Twilight let her fall back over the throne broken, bloody, and defeated.

Twilight quickly wiped the blood from her face, neck, and chest before she picked up the severed wing in her magic dangling it in front of Celestia's face as she gave Celestia a cruel smile, "Aww did you want to keep this?"

All Celestia could do was weep and groan in pain as her back gushed blood from the opened wound. Twilight just laughed at Celestia's pain before throwing the wing across the room into the corner with it's not so destroyed twin. Twilight moved back behind Celestia and smirked as she leaned down pressing her horn into the bleeding gash, her horn glowed crimson as it heated and sealed the wound. She couldn't let her toy bleed to death because that would be letting her off to easy for all of the pain she had caused and her punishment was far from over.

Twilight stepped back to admire her handy work so far and in the dark alicorn's opinion Celestia never looked more beautiful though there was still something missing though. As she looked over the former alicorn's torn body, the dark princess couldn't place her hoof on what was missing. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning, if it wasn't for her horn she be the perfect earth pony. Yes that was it, her horn just had to go. Her toy wouldn't be the perfect earth pony slut until that offensive horn was gone.

"_Let's see here, how do I go about cutting that damned horn off...?" _Twilight thought to herself. _"I could just break it off but that would leave little jagged bits that would need to be filed down. Then there's the chance the horn would just grow back if I file it down and that would mess up the feel of her being a true earth pony."_ Twilight mused as she paced back and forth in front of the throne as she contemplated her next move.

"_I could slice it off with my magic but there is no guarantee that I would get it all in one shot and if my fuck toy moved I could possibly miss and hit her in the head and cause fatal brain damage."_ Twilight thought bitterly as she turned making another pass of the throne when something shiny caught her eye in the soft lantern light. Something silvery glowed off to the right side of the throne so Twilight walked over to see what it was. When she got there she found it was a long sword left by one of the guards. Its discovery quickly gave the dark mare ideas.

"_Yes the sword, if I held the end of her horn and sliced it off just behind the ring it shouldn't leave too much of a scar and heal over as a small bump on her forehead."_ Twilight thought as she grasped the sword with her magic. She quickly checked the edge to make sure it was sharp enough to slice through the aforementioned keratin appendage. Once the sword was deemed sharp enough she moved in front of Celestia who still lay motionless across the throne.

Twilight pressed her hoof to Celestia's neck taking her pulse and was relieved to find that her toy had only passed out and not died from the pain. Taking the opportunity while Celestia was motionless, she cast a pain reducer spell on her toy and healed the spots where her wings had been but made sure they didn't grow back. Once she was done with the horn removal cleaning her pet up was defiantly on the list of things to do.

Twilight gripped the end of Celestia's horn in one hoof while her magic positioned the sword just behind the black obsidian ring. With quick swing, a small spurt of blood, a soft pained moan, the deed was done and the horn fell from Twilight's hoof clattering against the marble floor. Twilight cast the healing spell again but made sure not to grow the horn back before she set about casting a set of spells to clean up her very used pet. Once Celestia was clean and presentable again Twilight quickly summoned one of her newest creations as a present for her new pet. In an instant a control collar appeared. The collar had the power drain a pony's magic to power the collar's main function of limiting the magical, physical, or mental abilities of the creature wearing it. The collar that Twilight had summoned for Celestia was designed to keep an earth pony limited in both strength of body and mind. She quickly placed the collar on Celestia. This would keep her toy complaint for the most part and prevent her from trying to get any pony to help her until the shift in power was complete and Twilight was Queen of Equestria.

Twilight's next task before she fucked her toy silly was insuring that Celestia stayed as a weakling earth pony. With her wings and horn gone nothing could prevent Twilight from draining away Celestia's pegasi and unicorn magics leaving her an earth pony forever. While she was draining the two tribes magic out of her Twilight also took many of Celestia's memories, skills, and connection to both the sun and the moon. This was done in part to keep Celestia a loyal slave and in part to ensure the nopony in Equestria would openly opposed the transition of ruling power to Twilight since she would be the only one capable of raising the sun and the moon once Luna was dealt with. The magical draining only took a few minutes which filled Twilight with an euphoric high, never had she felt such power over the very Heavens themselves ever, not even when she had four alicorns worth of magic in her body during the Tirek incident some sixty years.

"Now I have all of the power to rule as I was meant to from the very beginning." Twilight cackled as she secured the obsidian colored collar with an amethyst control stone embedded in its center around Celestia's neck sentencing her to life as a weak minded earth pony forever.

Now that her perfect little earth pony was ready Twilight felt it was time to rob her of her last bit of dignity, to truly add insult to injury. Twilight returned to just behind Celestia gazing lovingly at her cunt which was still wet and ready to be fucked into submission. Twilight quickly gripped Celestia's flank as she lined her overly large stallionhood up with its target. She rubbed the now flaring head against the wet and quivering hole before she gave a quick brutal thrust and sinking half of her length deep into Celestia.

Celestia woke with a soft moan at the initial penetration which turned into a vivid scream when she felt how big Twilight's cock actually was. She had never been stretched this much before and it was only half way into her! Celestia didn't know if she could take it all, she already felt so full. On Twilight's end Celestia's pussy had become a velvety vice trying to squeeze the life from Twilight's cock. Twilight moaned falling onto Celestia's back as her cock twitching hard within the white mare's wet confines. Celestia's throat had been amazing but this was like dying and being reborn again. Twilight held onto Celestia as she panted trying to regain control of herself, she had nearly cum and that wouldn't do. After several minutes of just enjoying the tight contractions of Celestia's honey hole Twilight had regained her composure.

With an evil glint in her eye Twilight slowly pulled back until only the flared head barley held Celestia's pussy open before she slammed it back in as hard as she could, this time nearly hilting. Celestia let loose with a wild scream as she felt her cervix pummeled by Twilight's huge cock, never had anypony, be it stallion or mare with a strap-on, handled Celestia in such a manner. She only had two choices either cum and go mad or cum and die, but at this point either one would be preferable.

Celestia being a much larger and more experienced mare had taken some rather large stallion dicks before but the cock being slammed inside of her now was well over the white mare's size limit. She was going to be torn open and bleed to death if Twilight kept fucking her as hard as she was. Even with that fear and possibility looming over her Celestia cried out for more. She no longer cared if she died or if she was ruined physically so as long as Twilight would keep give such wonderful and vivid pleasure. She now caved the punishment the only Twilight's cock could give and would do anything to be punished by her Mistress. In that moment the once fabled Princess of the Sun's mind had finally snapped, she had become nothing more than a cock hungry slut loyal to her Mistress, Queen Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight gripped Celestia hard as her thrusts came harder and faster, she became a mad mare in frenzy, the intense pleasure from Celestia's tightly squeezing hole coupled with her wild screams and moans drove Twilight to the edge with ecstasy. This is what she had wanted, what she had needed so long ago. Twilight just lost herself in the moment; she only concentrated on the feeling of pleasure in the lower half of her body, She just enjoyed the contentment of finally dominating the mare that had controlled her life for so long. She was now the teacher, she was now the mentor, and she would train Celestia well. She would make her the best earth pony slut in all of Equestria.

It was hours later as Twilight lay across her new throne with Celestia at its base still babbling for more as she licked up the thick pool of cum that spilled from Twilight's cock onto the floor in front of her. The once proud princess of the sun was now a cum guzzling whore like any other, waiting for her mistress' next command.

"You really are addicted to our cum now aren't you little whore?" Twilight growled and smirked down at her little bitch. Celestia just happily nodded her head and kept on licking, as to not clean up after herself and the mess she made would anger her Mistress. Celestia would do whatever it took to not anger her beloved Mistress.

Twilight just smirked as she stared out of one of the windows. She could hear in the distance the faint sounds of her dragon pony forces taking control of the city. Herding all of those deathly loyal to Celestia in magical chains and those that would later become her loyal subjects toward the castle. She wondered what Dragon Feather and Dragon Starr would think of her toy when they saw her. She did hold the opinions of her new Captain and Vice Captain of her Royal Guard in high regard. It mattered not at the moment since in a few hours she would just asked them after they had had time to sample her skills.

Soon the doors of the throne room opened and two black armored shadow pony guards along with King Sombra walked in to greet Twilight. The two guards saluted their new queen before introducing her royal father.

"I bid you greetings Queen Twilight. I see you have taken to your new role in life very well. Well done my daughter." Sombra said softly before he looked over the mare laying at the foot of the throne licking up a large puddle of cum with a contented look on her face. "I see you have already taken up a harem slave like many rulers often do. Lovely choice in mare I might add as well."

Twilight stepped over her fuck toy using her crimson magic to summon her armor which appeared around her in a swirl of red mist, the sound of metal locking together was heard as her body accommodated the armor. Her cock slowly disappearing back into its sheath, hiding it from view which made Celestia whimper. "Yes father being Queen suits me quite well. Sun-Butt is the first of many harem slaves I will have and train when the time comes. I'm glad you approve of her but she has a bit more training to undergo before she will be ready to take on her role as head of my harem. We can talk about her and all of that later. What brings you to my temporary castle?"

Sombra smiled softly at his daughter completely pleased at her rather quick conquest of Canterlot and the Royal Plot in only a few hours. "Well I just wanted to know if your little plan had gone off as well as you anticipated. I can see that you have succeeded far beyond my wildest dreams. So daughter what will you do now?"

"Do now father? What ever do you mean?" Twilight smirked darkly as her horn lit crimson and seconds later the sun rose and moon vanished from sight, "Why I'll do what I was born to do, rule Equestria with an iron hoof. Fixing injustice with justice until this country is as it should have been a thousand years ago." Twilight said softly as she stomped her silver clad hoof.

"So this will be the beginning of your Age of Dominance then?" Sombra asked as he and Twilight walked out of the throne room leaving the two guards with a whimpering Celestia. Twilight just smiled at her father for moment before turning to look back at the guards and her new pet.

"Oh boys you can play with her as much as like, you can even share her with rest of the troops just make sure my pet is cleaned up and presentable by the time I get back at sundown." Twilight said before looking at Sun-Butt. "Sun-Butt you be a good girl and suck and fuck all of the soldiers cocks until I get back. If you're a good little slut and the guards tell me that you did a good job Mistress will give you a big reward later."

"Yes Mistress, I'll be a good little slut for you. I promise I will suck all of the guards cocks and make them feel good with all of slutty holes like you taught me too. I will even make sure I swallow all of their cum and if I spill any I'll make sure to lick it all up." Sun-Butt happily chirped before she finished licking up the last of the cum from earlier. Once done she walked over to one of the two guards and began rubbing up against him as she fanned her short tail in his face showing off her wet marehood.

Once Twilight was happy with the slutty display her pet was putting on she turned to her father to answer his question."No Father this will not be my Age of Dominance but it is the begin of my rule over all of Equestria and the Frozen North. This is the start of my rule, the Rule of Queen Twilight over Dark Equestria." Twilight said proudly.

"Well than I look forward to serving you well in the future your Highness." Sombra said with a short bow before he and Twilight walked off sharing a dark laugh.


End file.
